Baby Blue
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: ...More so was the beauty of the woman who held the baby, a baby that was not theirs, but oh how he wanted...A mission changes things for Oliver and Felicity in a way, neither of them expected. Current Chapter Quote: "Felicity," He dropped his hand to her waist and brought her close, "I never would hurt you. You know that, right. I just had to train myself to be ready..." Olicity
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: So this was supposed to be a Christmas gift, then New Years, Ha, ha, it got a bit out of control, but I'm going to tame this beast.

_**BABY BLUE **_

**Chapter One:**

_When he was on the island the only thing on his mind was survival, when he got off the island he wanted to fix his city. feelings for Laurel got in the way on an occasion, but ultimately he stayed with his mission. He never planned on forming a team, he had all plans of doing it alone, but admittedly he had needed some help, so he let Diggle in. And he had went to Felicity, only planning on going there on at rare moments, he supposed he could have pick different techs, but she was the best. So of course, in due time he had recruited her as well. And what was temporary, turned into a permanent friendship. There were so many things he did not plan for, things he never thought about. Nothing of course took him by surprise more than this moment now: _

_Blue eyes gazed up at him belonging to a small babe wrapped in a blue cloth. This small wonder, had changed everything once more, and again Felicity had surprised him, because he never thought of a family of his own. He never thought about how a little hand would grasp tightly at his finger could render him so weak and make him strong at the same time. He never thought he could feel this happy in life, again. It never occurred him. More so was the beauty of the woman who held the baby, a baby that was not theirs, but oh how he wanted it to be. As he watched that unnatural blond hair flow down in front of the baby's face and how she rambled random things to the small child. _

Part I:

Felicity let her fingers fly across the keyboard, "Ah ha," She said gleefully, "Totally a fist pump moment," and she did as she said. "Not that you guys can see it."

"Felicity," Oliver's voice contained its usual deep firmness as he made up the gray stairs, avoiding the security cameras with graceful ease.

The blonde who was at the base, just pumped her fist real quick and adjusted her glasses, and told herself to focus. She repeated the mantra of concentration a couple of times.

"Okay, I broke through the security, Diggle you got the back door, right?" She scrolled through the screen, "Okay what you need should be stored on the third floor in the Research Lab, well that's kind of a duh I guess, but the vile you want should be label under #32-2. Wow that's kind of scary considering how times they must have tried to improve this thing."

"Found it," Oliver pushed a couple of guards down with swift movement of his hands and the extra aid of using his bow to gain leverage in applying pressure. Diggle was coming up from behind and nodded as the Arrow made his way to the keypad, "Password."

"One second." She sped up on her typing, going through various codes that might match up, "It should be 0728."

His gloved fingers quickly went to work and he walked right through door to a room full of various metal tables covered in plastic tubes, refrigerator boxes which held all the different versions of Miraku, he guessed, and computers. He did not take in the room for long because he was then greeted by a couple of buff men that he and Diggle took down with a couple swift moves. The challenge was the woman, who in mere seconds knocked his partner down at the ankles with a swift kick.

Oliver stared up at the lean thin, tanned woman with long black hair in a bun. She pulled out two long pins, releasing the strands of her hair and using the pins as weapons.

"Destroy the tubes," he ordered in his gruff voice to Diggle, as the woman dove at him. He jumped up avoiding what he believed to be poisoned needles.

"You're good." He couldn't help but admire.

"No I'm better." She replied confidently, as she knocked his bow out of his hand and tried to pin him in the neck. He quickly pulled away, and they continued their hand to hand. Their bodies turning and twisting in a dance of power.

Diggle went over to where all the tubes where kept, searching for the right one. He grabbed a sample of #32-2 and wrapped it up, then stashed it in a pouch, "I got it!" He yelled.

"Oliver," the IT girl called. "What's going on? Why do I hear fighting, there shouldn't be anybody else in there." She had checked the files earlier and everyone had clocked out hours ago.

"Well there is," the man in green replied.

"Are you talking to the voices in your head?" The lithe woman in black leather inquired as she gave him another swift kick with a grin.

"Hey what's that?" Felicity wondered as she swore she could hear wailing. "Oliver, I hear something."

"Just a minute, Felicity."

"It sounds like a..."

"HOLD ON." He ordered.

"Hey girl, focus I need the code to destroy this poison." Diggle interrupted looking over at the main computer.

"Right," She sounded worried but regained her focus.

"He is holding up, I promise." He assured her as he began searching for the right screen.

"Right," She agreed. "Okay," she accessed the screen, "Did you find the screen containing the list of all the different versions created."

"Yeah," He stared at all the different codes, "and yeah, they ran a whole bunch tests trying to improve this thing."

"Well, I'm going to set them back."

"I don't think so." The woman snarled as she broke from Oliver for second, she threw a needle which Diggle ducked to avoid. It hit the back of the computer, a spark sprung to life and suddenly nothing was on the computer.

"She destroyed the computer." The bodyguard concerned, if they could not get into the files, they could not get rid of the tubes safely.

"Very sharp steel," The woman gleefully said. "Now where we?" Oliver grabbed her by the neck, "Oh yeah," She twisted around.

"She didn't completely destroy it," Felicity replied, "not for me, gave me a minute." She had the once black screen back on the right page in mere seconds.

"I don't know how you do it, girl, but Oliver owns you some more wine."

"You bet."

Oliver finally got enough grasp to cause the woman to faint, in a few moments he had her tied up. They would call the police afterwords.

"You took a little long don't you think," his bodyguard teased, underneath the hood, the Arrow glared back.

"Do you hear that?" He finally was able to take a moment to address his IT girl.

"Yeah, I own you another bottle," he could not help but grin, one time he promised her wine and didn't pay up. So after she joined the team officially ,ever time she did something extra amazing he have to buy her another bottle. She probably had her own winery by now.

"No," she replied, "Well yeah, but listen..." They were quiet and there was a soft but clear cry in the distance.

"Is that?" Diggle could not believe the sound he heard. The two men followed the noise to the back of the place where there was a tiny room with a crib stashed in it.

Oliver leaned over the rickety barely held together crib. There was something wrapped in blue wiggling around, crying. It was so tiny. He had rarely saw a baby before the island and now only caught glimpses on TV for the most part. There had been the occasional baby on the street, but he barely gave them a glance. Now though he timed to study the fragile thing, and he could not stop his wonder at a such thing. He had heard babies were beautiful and now he knew it to be true. He stuck one finger in the crib, barely daring to touch it.

"Why would they have a baby in the lab?" Diggle wondered as he looked over to the entranced Oliver. The bodyguard put his hands into the bed and without much effort pulled the babe out of the crib, wrapping him in the raggy blanket. The blue eyes stared up at the bodyguard. "Hello little one, we'll get you somewhere safe I promise." Then he looked over at Oliver, "You should call social services. Tell them somebody abandoned a baby at the club."

"Yeah," He still could not believe that any human being could ever be that small, that innocent, let alone once him.

"Let's get out of here, why don't you check the place out and make sure there is nobody left behind." Diggle suggested. Oliver turned around to do just do that.

"She's gone." He noted staring at the table that now just had a pile of rope.

"Who's gone?" Diggle followed his line of sight, "How did she..."

"I don't know, but with the way she fought me. I shouldn't be too surprised she was able to get out of that. Who knows what she is trained to do? Well, worry about her later." His partner agreed with a nod.

* * *

Diggle had gently carried in the baby while Oliver laid down his bow and arrows. Felicity almost tripped over the chair trying to make her way to Diggle. She straightened herself up and looked up with her bright eyes, "Oh please let me hold the baby." She held out her arms and both men stared at her.

"What!?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone loves babies, only creepy people don't like babies. Or people who don't know how to handle them," she noted Oliver who still stared at the baby like it came from another planet, not wanting to insult him for various reasons. One: being he was her boss, Two: She...She shook her head, and then took the little one from Diggle, "So what are you guys going to do?" She gazed into its eyes and began to talk about some random computer jargon. As she wiggled her finger.

"I don't know, I tried calling social services but they are so book up because of the Glades," Oliver flinched a bit, the guilt washed over him for a second. Diggle noted it, while Felicity just continued on a one-sided conversation about hacking into FBI servers with the baby. "And the Holidays are coming up. "

"Oh you poor precious thing, are you a boy or a girl? Oh... a bouncy baby boy, yep for sure." She pushed the blanket back down then gazed back up, "I'm not so sure if handing him over is such a good idea anyway." She looked back down, "It will be okay. A baby really! Who does that? There are some things that shouldn't be allowed in this universe."

"Felicity," Oliver normally would be happy to hear Felicity odd babbling after a mission. This time though...there was something different. "It is not allowed."

"No, I mean like that it can't possibly be done, like it is against the universe, like fighting gravity." There was something in her voice that Oliver did not catch because he was just too...seeing Felicity with a baby pacing the floor did something to him he could not describe. She looked so beautiful, he had no other way to put it. Also it was amusing how the baby found her ranting soothing, but it might have helped how she talked in a low voice. He guessed it didn't matter what you said as long as you say it in the right tone to one who can not understand. He was fascinated by her behavior and he should not be. He did not know why, he felt like he should not, because if he unlocked that door, he was not sure he could walk out of it. Yet, at this point he was not sure if there was a way to stop it, as he watched her gaze into the baby's eyes, "Though, it would not be a good idea if hacking was against the universe, because I couldn't help the hood. Though I think that shouldn't be illegal anyway, well for some people I guess."

"Anyway she's got a point Oliver if somebody took him they may come back, maybe even to get rid of the evidence. We need to find out why he was kidnapped." Diggle replied. "In the mean time I'm not sure what we can do now.

"This isn't my forte," The hood admitted finally tearing his eyes from her, but it did not last long as she made her way over to him.

"Here," She handed the baby to Oliver who was still dressed in green.

"What are you doing?" He was surprised as she maneuvered his hand to support the small head of the little boy.

"Didn't you ever hold Thea, you got a few years on her?" She asked quietly and curiously.

"Once or twice, but I was..." He did not have as much blood on his hands back then and now... "Smaller."

"Well, I trust that if you can slip into a window without making too much noise, you can hold a baby without breaking it. You better anyway," She gave him a fake glare, "I got to make a call." Her pony tail bounced as she went to her bag of goodies to pull out her cell.

The big bad vigilant was frozen still with a tiny thing wriggly in his arms, "Why don't you take him Diggle he seems to like you." He tried pushing the baby on the bodyguard because he might not have been not crying very loudly but he made a fussy face as he tried to sleep.

"What's the problem Oliver? You are not scared of babies." Diggle asked amused as he refused to take the little one with his arms crossed. He briefly glared at his bodyguard. "Hehe...You're doing fine."

"You know I just never had much experience with infants, even with Thea we had a maid and mom. I only held her a couple times, and you don't see a lot of babies at a Queen party, there tends to be too much alcohol. He is so small." It still was disbelieving to him.

"Yeah, babies tend to be." Diggle gazed passed him to look at the blond chatting on the phone. He was more amazed at how natural Felicity seemed to be. It's not that he did not think she would not be good with kids, it's well she seemed to love her computers more than anything, so he never thought of her that way. Than he looked back at Oliver who was holding a baby more awkwardly than he ever seen someone in his life. He bet the Hood never thought about her in that way, either, in many ways, ways that was probably obvious to the whole world.

"I_'m sorry to have called you so late at night_." Felicity told her friend.

"_No, you're not_," June replied, "_You like interrupting my beauty sleep you were always so jealous of my good looks__**.**__" _

"_Nope, but whatever helps you sleep better at night. Actually I'm calling you for a favor, somebody left me a baby...well not me, it's my boss's baby, well not my boss's baby, as in not our baby. Well it is a baby that was left outside of a club not that I'm clubbing, I mean I work here, well not here. I work at Queen's office, I was doing some computer maintenance..._"

"_Can you cut to the short version? I just got three hours left to get up for work_."

"_There is a baby here and he needs a home._"

June sighed, "_Why didn't you just call Social Service directly, instead of me_,"

"_Well that's were the favor comes in, this is one of those situations_." She whispered lowly.

"_Oh you mean the ones where you want something from me but you can't tell me why_."

"_Exactly! June I'll own you big, but I need you to make sure nobody catches on if I have to mess with a few files on a kid." _

"_Felicity, you're great with kids, but we are talking about a baby. I can't let you take him. He needs things that you can't get on your budget._"

"_What if I had somebody fit the bill...oh God that's sounds bad, not like that_."

"What's going on?" Diggle wondered.

"Oliver I need a favor." She looked over shoulder to her boss who was still holding the boy.

"_Oliver_?" June inquired, she knew it would take her friend only a minute or two to figure out who she was talking to.

"What kind of a favor?" He hesitated to ask. Felicity looked at him pleadingly with her fingers doing that please motion along with her pouty lips. Who could resist? He looked down at the baby, knowing full well nobody else was going to help him out with whatever she was about to ask. She asked for things so rarely and when she looked at him like that...well Malcolm would not have stood a chance.

"_Queen, Oliver Queen,_" her friend interrupted probably becoming **very** awake and **very** aware of the situation her friend was in. "_You're boss, Cici, what have you been up to!_?"

Oliver watched Felicity's face drop from pleading to pure concern. He looked down at the tiny thing in his arms, again "You need me to help you with the baby."

"Yes, he needs things, I can't afford. Oh God I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but..."

"You want to stay with me?" He finished off her sentence, it was a skill he was mastering around Felicity.

"_YOU BEEN DATING OLIVER QUEEN AND NEVER TOLD ME."_ Her friend exclaimed, Felicity held the phone away.

"_Calm down June... Will that work? Not the dating part, the staying with Oliver and watching the baby while he foots the bill. You trust me don't you?_"

"_I don't know, the Queens don't really have a good reputation right now, but...it is late and I trust you, uh...yeah, I'll gave a few days before I have to let my supervisor know, and hopefully you find his home or bring him to us, okay." _

"_Yeah," _

"_Okay... well honestly with this kind of notice and the holidays, this is probably a better situation than I could have hoped for, so yeah, I'll look the other way, but only for a few days, maybe a week or two at most. This is my job, you know_."

"_I know, I would never intentionally put you at risk, okay_." She ended the call and turned to Oliver who was still holding the baby, "Well, I guess I'll go home with you tonight." She half smiled.

"Yeah, mom's probably asleep, but Thea...she's upstairs." He just recalled.

"What are we going to tell her?" The blonde was concerned, both of them weren't always the best liar. They looked over to Diggle.

"Don't look at me," He replied. "You got yourselves in this mess."

"I don't know," Oliver stated as he watched Felicity once more wrap the baby in her arms.

"Hey guess, we'll take care of you until we can find your real parents. I bet they miss you so much." This time even Oliver caught on to something in Felicity's voice, a sort of despair, from loss, but what from?

**Author's Commentary:** I had this idea for awhile and I been working on it for awhile, this is the first edit part. I have more confidence and love for this piece than another piece which I ended up removing, because I didn't write it like I should have in the first place and it turned into a mess, but I love this piece so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Blue **

Chapter Two:

Thea was up in the club taking inventory when she saw Oliver come around with a baby in his arms. "Don't tell me that is from one of your flings. I always thought they would go for the money, they probably get a lot of child support."

"No, he isn't mine. We found him outside the club."

"We?" She questioned. Felicity popped up from behind.

"Yeah we, as in your brother and I found him, you know. The two of us together, well not together, together obviously..." Thea grinned she always found Felicity's babbling amusing.

"Felicity," He said soothing, quietly and she stopped right away.

"Where's Diggle?"

"Oh he has the car waiting, want a ride?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Thea agreed, "but where's the baby going and can I hold him." She wiggled her finger in front of the little one. Oliver did not hesitate to give the child to her. He was still a bit uncomfortable holding such a small thing in his arms.

"Uh well the baby is going to the mansion and so am I." Felicity pointed out, "I hope its okay, I have ..."

"Oh we are going to have a baby for the weekend!" Thea was so excited ignoring the other part Felicity said, she figured the woman had been over there several times already. "Oh we should go shopping then, he is going to need a crib and all that."

"I thought that maybe mom still had one of our cribs." Oliver suggested.

"Yeah," Thea agreed, "Why would we give him an old crib, when can get him a new one. Yes, yes, you'll have the best." She looked into the baby, "I can't believe we get to keep you."

"Thea it's only for a few days." Oliver pointed out already seeing the attachment she was developing, "and really he is going to be in Felicity's custody."

"So I'll see you in the morning this time." Thea gave her a mischievous look. "There have been a couple of questions I been meaning to ask you." Felicity gulped in nervousness as his sister looked at her with that devilish grin and was afraid to ask but entirely curious what she meant by 'the morning this time'.

Oliver gently pushed Felicity toward the Limo who walked as fast she could away from Thea's possibly quires . "Speedy, don't scare her like that."

"What why would I? She is the only decent girlfriend you had since Laurel and I can tell she is more fun." She teased lightly, Oliver sighed for the million time they had this conversation. 

"How many do I have tell you she's not my girlfriend!?"

"Oh please," She waved her hand in his face, "Ollie, you are still on that. I know you been sneaking out been with her months. I saw you that one night going out the back way, she was waiting outside."

"Oh," Oliver was surprised that she had seen them, but not so shock by the conclusion Thea had drawn too. Actually, he was a bit relieved, he didn't know how he would explain if she had overheard the conversation they had.

"_I'm really sorry, but you address is not very secretive, I didn't even have to use a pinky finger of my skills to get through. So uh yeah I had to come see you, I found our 'friend'" Felicity did air quotes and tried not too stare too hard at the fact Oliver had bed hair and no shirt. It was not like she had not seen him shirtless before, but still...and it was night, and oh my it was like they were having a night excursion. Do Not Blush Felicity, do not, she ordered herself. _

_"You could have called." His voice broke through her ramble of thoughts. _

"_Well considering that I have to be inside," She looked over at the car where Diggle was sitting in the front. "We just decided to pick you up." _

"_I don't remember agreeing with you to come with us." He crossed his arms. _

_She stared up at him, "We got no choice. I know, I'm not too happy about this after what happened last time, but I got to go inside to get to their computers." _

"_Okay, but you don't go anywhere until I cleared the way." He had that no argument face, not that had ever stopped her before, but she really had no reason to argue this time. _

"_Of course," she agreed. "I don't want to be tied up, close to blowing up or any of those things, again. So I trust your arrows to lead the way." _

He was glad Thea had not heard the conversation, but then again if she had, well he wasn't sure what she might have gotten out of since none of the details where discussed anyway. He wondered would she thought they were having a threesome with Diggle, that would be all kinds of awkward and he was hanging out too much with the IT girl to let his mind travel there.

They got whole trunk full of clothes, diapers, and every other necessity they needed. Thea dragged them all over, they got what they could at Macy's. "We got everything we need, yes we did...uh," She told the baby who was kicking its legs in the car seat now dressed in blue with 'the cutest' written on it. "what are we calling him anyway?"

"I don't know, don't ask me," the Diggle said, "I'm just the driver."

She stared at Oliver, "We can't keep calling it baby all night."

"Why not?" Her brother asked, "He has a family to go home to who. Who has already given him a name." He once again tried to make it clear to everyone the child was not staying. Felicity and Thea had fought over the baby all night, and he had to admit it was kind of cute, except when he thought his sister might actually hit his IT girl for the right to pick the outfit.

"Yeah but its just rude to call him baby." Thea insisted.

"Well, a baby really doesn't know what you are saying. IT is all in the tone of your voice." Felicity explained. Brown eyes stared at her, "My mother, well foster mom, has lots of kids, babies come through once in awhile. So, I know a thing two about kids, and my computers are like my babies, well not exactly obviously." 

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, "Felicity, we get it." 

"Oh okay, guess we could call him Aaron after my favorite uncle." Felicity replied.

"Well it's better than baby, so I'm good." Thea shrugged her shoulders. "SO...uh what are you going to tell mom."

"What do you mean?" Oliver wondered, realizing he had not thought this through and glancing over at Felicity he knew she had not either.

"Well, you can't just show up with a baby she's never heard about." She threw her arms in a cradling motion. "Though he is really cute. You might be able to get away with almost everything." She wiggled her finger in front of the blue-eyed baby.

"We'll think of something," Oliver rubbed his head.

"No we won't, you a horrible liar," Felicity pointed out, "You told some really dumb ones while trying to..." she looked over to Thea, realizing one member of their party was not in on it, well one member that could actually do something about it. "That laptop you found with a bullet, cause you were trying to be a cheap skate and not buy one...and I'm way worse at this than you, great!"

"Don't worry," Thea patted her on the shoulder just as they arrived, "I'm an expert."

"I'm not sure if I want to know why that is Speedy." Oliver inquired, wondering what kind of trouble she had been into. "You are not still looking for the hood, are you?"

Thea rolled her eyes as she got out of the limo. Ferocity stared in awe at the girl's impeccable appearance, considering she self smelt like baby puke. The girl really was amazing, "No, I was talking about before you were here, before I started being a responsibility adult and I don't think I have to explain this to you. I was just offering my help, you know."

"I'm sorry Speedy," he felt a tiny guilty, they were the ones always lying, not her, he hopped out the car and watched as Felicity gently pulled Aaron out of the car seat and held his head close him. "You can go home for the night," He looked over at Diggle, "Tell Lyla I said 'Hi"

"Lyla?" Thea questioned, "Did you get a girlfriend, John?"

"I'm going home," He got out of the Limo and headed to his personal car. "Have a good night Oliver, and let me know how it turns out."

Thea pouted a bit at being denied a chance to grab some gossip but shrugged it off to get some info from her big brother. She leaned close, "it's just about the baby," She teased lightly, "You still telling me by the way you been staring at her at night, that your just friends."

He huffed and headed toward the front door with a bag of baby clothes, "I'm have not, let's just get this over with." but he was still memorized at how Felicity slender fingers wrapped around the diaper bag and how she held Aaron on her hip, wearing her usual pencil skirt and light blue cardigan. He could not believe that this woman who seemed so perfect for the tech world, a strong independent type, despite her babbling, always came off so confident and strong, look just so natural holding a baby.

"Hmm, Oliver, can you fix my glasses," She asked leaning close to him. He frowned a bit at the smell of vomit. "Aaron thinks they are a toy, but in his defense most things are toys to babies." She furrowed her brows in thought, "just like my cat...hmm." she pushed the blond baby higher on her hip as her boss pushed her glasses up.

"Stop flirting you two, I'm really sleepy, we had a long night and I need to talk to Roy."

"She's the one that dragged us all over of the store why I hold 20 pounds on my hips consistently and been barfed on, and look like I just stepped out of the dumpster and she's tired." 

"You look...great, you smell like you been in a dumpster though." He admitted.

"I know," She looked at Aaron who was falling asleep on her shoulder, "but I guess it's okay." Oliver smiled a bit. "Good to know you can still smile, which I knew you could but it's nice seeing it from a completely platonic kind of place, though you obviously are attractive, but I'm not attracted..." She momentarily lost her footing, and her face showed brief panic," The baby..." but Oliver wrapped his arms around both of them, "Oh my god, this why I can't be a mom, maybe you should take Aaron."

"It's okay, I got you both," he wanted to tell her he thought she would be a great mom, but he didn't get a chance to...

"What's going on? Where have you guys been, I been worried." Moira Queen stepped out in her usual grace, and Felicity once again felt awkward, how was it they even made night clothes, (which everyone was supposed to look silly and comfortable in) look amazing. Moira, in her lovely silk hanging out of her large white plush robe, she looked comfortable, but not silly, actually she just looked concern. "Oh God, I knew you two were not just friends. Why didn't you tell me a had a grand-son sooner." The two were in shock as they looked at each other and watched Moira made her way toward them with arms wide open for the babe.

"Because he is not, Oliver found the baby abandon at the night club," Thea explained, "and social services are letting us have him because of Christmas, there weren't much better options." so that's how she did it, Oliver thought, she keeps it mostly true and vague. Well he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Yes, well," Moira wrapped her arms around the baby, "but why is she here," she looked over shoulder, "Not that it isn't nice to see you again. Though, I'm surprise Oliver had you working this late at night."

"Well, I wasn't," She didn't want to think her son was a slave driver, "we were just hanging out, well not hanging," She laughed. She just made it worse.

"Well she's doing some upgrades at the club." Oliver tried, Moira gave him a strange look.

"And that couldn't wait until the next day?"

Thea shook her head, "It's a lost cause guys. It's obvious." Felicity and Oliver looked at her strangely, "Look mom, they didn't want to tell you, because Felicity doesn't want you to think she slept her way to the top, but her and Oliver are dating."

"We are what!?" Felicity stated, "We are not..." Oliver put a hand on her shoulder..

"And I asked her to come along, because Felicity has a friend in social service and they wouldn't let us have Aaron, if didn't bring her with me. I didn't want to tell you this but Queens don't look good for foster parents."

"Oh well, it's to see you two finally come out. I been wondering when you were going to tell me about you two." She patted Felicity's face lightly, "You are quiet an improvement over most of Oliver's girlfriends, anyway let's go pull out one of the old cribs from the basement,"

"Oh we bought him a new one," Thea stated.

Moira stared at her, there's was a small look of disappointment, "Well your cribs are probably out of date for safety standards anyway. "Though, I hope I get a chance to buy him a few things tomorrow When he goes home, his parents won't have to worry about a thing, now will they."

"That's so nice of you," Felicity smiled, "But can we still see Oliver's crib, I bet it was beautiful." Moira lit up.

"Yes of course," She look down at Aaron, "Let's go inside, you poor thing," She looked over at Felicity, "There's a shower on the first floor, I'll have Danielle bring you a robe. Did you bring some clothes?"

"Oh I knew forgot something, we were so busy making sure Aaron got what he needed and Thea had us running all over the place."

"I bet," She smiled fondly, "Well, you will comfortable in a robe then and one of Oliver's old T-shirts. I'll get you some new clothes in the morning." The IT girl was surprised how Moira did not even flinch at the idea of her being in Oliver's clothes, because she herself had to resist the urge to shiver or squeal in delight.

"No, that's not necessary, I'll just..." Moira waved it off.

"Nonsense, just think of it as a thank you present."

"A thank you present."

"Yes, you have made Oliver very happy," She looked up at her son who stared at her in confusion, "You don't think I haven't noticed. I knew you had to be seeing someone, I thought it was Laurel but then I knew it couldn't be. I never seen you like this." She caressed his face. She leaned in and whispered. "Don't let this one go. Now," She gazed down at Aaron, "Let's get your bed setup.

Felicity came out of the shower feeling refreshed with blow dry hair, and wrapped up in a warm tight robe. She blushed a little because she could smell the scent of Oliver on the shirt she was wearing, well it was his.

"Hey," She turned to see Oliver standing in the living room, he actually appeared kind of awkward. Can Queens look awkward? Oliver can not, he was all sneaking and he was the hood and stuff. He just can't, and yet he looked a little shy. Not possible. She needed to get some sleep. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, yeah, your mom didn't tell me where I"ll be sleeping oh and what happened to our baby, I mean the baby, not ours, but I bet you have a cute baby, well not with me."

"Felicity," His voice was soft. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what? There's no way you could have messed up in 30 minutes, could you? Was I in the shower longer than I thought? Is Aaron okay?" Her mind went through a bunch of crazy scenarios just then, involving Aaron being kidnapped by random men or the Arrow getting hurt, well he wasn't hurt because he was in front of her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "My mom, this whole situation of everyone thinking were dating."

"Oh that," She tried to wave it off, but it bothered her, because she had been thinking about Oliver that way for a long time now. "Just a misunderstanding,"

"Yeah, but I went along with it."

"It's easier, how else could we explain why we were together, but not, you know. Though, I'm surprise they are buying any of this." 

"I'm not," he replied, "We do spend a lot of time together. You know I never really thought about how much I depend on you until recently."

"Uh yeah, but I depend on you more, considering I'm the one who had the bomb caller, and been tied up.." She held a hand up to tell herself to stop, "And it sounds like were some kind of kinky couple, which I'm not kinky," She shrugged her shoulders, "Well little, but not like that..." She shook head, "I'm stopping now." He had given her a small smile the whole time. "The point is, I'm not even your type."

"Blonde and slender?" He raised a brow.

"It's dyed, and I'm mean over highly intelligent with computers, and maybe," hand on her hip as she put her head up high, "A little awkward, because I'm always blurting out crazy things."

He shook his head, "I think those are the things that make you special and everybody knows Oliver Queen dates who he wants, they would not be surprised about it. A lot of people think those qualities about you are adorable and remarkable. You really shouldn't think those are negatives."

"I don't Oliver, I just think those things would make most people confused as to why I'm dating Oliver Queen."

He leaned in closer, foreheads almost touching "Well you know mothers and sisters are different they are not exactly swayed by the press. More than likely though, my mother probably finds the difference refreshing."

"That's true, my mother certainly won't find it shocking, and...ugh, my mom is going to be calling me a million times tomorrow." She groaned.

"Why?"

"June is going to blab to everyone about us dating including my mother. I just hope it doesn't leak."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It wouldn't be the first time something the press thought was true, wasn't."

"Yes, but our parents do, and I do not want to break my mother's heart. Do you?" She stared at him, "No you don't Oliver, she'll be so excited to find I'm dating someone. I haven't dated since second semester in college and you...didn't need to know that. Anyway..."

"Anyway, I think we both need to get some sleep. So let's go to bed." He escorted her up the stairs.

"In separate beds right?" Felicity inquired.

"Yeah, but you'll have to sneak in the morning."

"What!? Not that I be disappointed waking up in bed with you, I mean for the show, not I would care either way and this is not coming out right at all."

He laughed lightly, "My mother will find it suspicious, even Laurel and I woke up in bed together after we dated a few months, and mom thinks I been secretly dating you for awhile."

"Oh," her face fell, and Oliver was taken back by her compliant silence. He did not know the thoughts going on in her head, but he wanted to. In reality Felicity was painfully aware of how much it affected her that Oliver was still in love with Laurel. She should have never fallen for him, and a baby and a night in his gorgeous mansion was not going to change those facts of her life.

**Author's Commentary**: Anyway so I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and hope you like what's to come. Most errors belong to me, a couple may belong to my cat, he is a horrible editor...LOL .


	3. Chapter Snippet

**Author's Note:** So this is just a tiny snippet, I have more coming hopefully in a few of days. I'm just editing it right now. I been working non-stop on some kind of writing, but it all takes me a long time. I'll try to update twice a month. I noticed most writers in this fandom have acquired a miracle ability of being able to update several times in the span of a couple of weeks. I'm so envy of those who can do that and I don't know what's about this fandom that inspires such writers, but good for us who want to read it. But I can't do that, if I did you being reading pure crap, instead this half way decent stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Snippet: **

Aaron woke her up, so Felicity was rocking him gently and singing an old lullaby, "Numi, Numi, K'tanati," Her voice was soft and felicity was no Charlotte Church but her mom always thought she sang like an angel. She wondered the halls, and couldn't help but notice the picture of Oliver's father. She seen him once or twice on the news but never up close. She could not help the temptation of examining the picture.

Overall he looked like his father, but when she really looked at the face he had a lot of his mother in him to. They had the same eyes, though Moria's were bigger, they had the same wide almond shape. The lips, if you took in a count that Oliver was a man, they both had those narrow and long lips.

"Well," She looked at Aaron as she sat the picture down, "Nobody can mistake you for our kid, huh, I don't have that nose and oh I'm a natural brunette." She tugged at her hair a bit, "Don't tell Oliver, he has wanted to see my natural color." She gazed down with her softened eyes at the baby who had passed out. "Night little one. I promise we will find your mommy and daddy," The baby was still snug against her. "You know I wish I knew where my features came from? I always wondered if I had my mother's eyes, my father's chin, if one of them was a rambler, if they were Jewish. I was adopted you know, I never told anybody, but the reason I'm so worried about you is because I was kidnapped too." She whispered lightly just as she heard foot-steps, she turned her head sharply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Moria said politely and Felicity stood in a moment of brief frozen panic, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh no just surprised to see you." So the lady Queen had not heard her, the IT girl was relieved.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" She relaxed a little but was still wary.

Sure the woman acted as if she truly was happy about her and Oliver. She probably was, but they were just acting until they could figure out what to do about Aaron and then they would set everyone straight. Also, this was still Moria Queen, the same woman involved with the Glades, and who would do whatever it takes to protect her family. So there was a chance if that things went south with this whole charade; she might end up on one of the most powerful woman's bad side. Though, she had confidence Oliver would be able to smooth things over even if it did explode in their faces, but still... it never hurt to keep one's guard up.

They sat cross from each other on the nice lush cushion. Felicity felt like she might disappear into it. It was so comfortable and huge. Moria had tuck Aaron into bed earlier and Felicity wish she had not because now she was alone and could not pretend to look at the baby when Moria addressed her. She watched as the Queen sipped her tea. She barely touched hers, "There's nothing to worry about, I do keep my promises."

"I'm sure you do," Felicity replied, for once, she was not sure what else to say. The silence began to irk her. Moria was probably the kind of person that used the silence against her opponents, because it didn't seem to bother. Oliver was that way too, could sit for hours without saying a word. Felicity, she wasn't like that, could never stand the quiet, maybe she was just that way or it was because she didn't have many friends in high school being an unique genius or then again it was probably both, she never took time to analyze. "So um... ow," She immediately sat the hot cup down, "why are you up so late?"

"A lot on my mind." Moria leaned back, relaxing, "You know there are lot changes in my life. I barely made it through most of the Holidays but at this point, I'm just trying to enjoy my freedom, but I do have concerns for the future." She sat the cup down, but kept her hands wrapped around its warmth. Felicity still was stirring hers, waiting for it to cool little bit more.

"Hmm...those are pretty generic concerns, I have those too," Felicity nodded.

"Yes, well if it's Oliver, really, the only thing you have to worry about is...well he can be very distant can't he?"

"That's an understatement," she muttered. She finally took a sip of her tea, "Aww perfect."

Moria smiled quickly, "I know dear, he does seem to keep a lot of people closed off but he has opened up so much in the last year and despite of everything." They both knew what she was talking about when she said 'everything.' "He has been still opening up a little. Frankly, I think that has to do with you more than anybody."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't know about that. There are so many questions I have about him and I want to unravel them all. You know like a ball of yarn, except I'm afraid of the yarn being wrapped around everywhere and no way I won't trip and fall, possibly ended in the hospital. It's amazing, how just the wrong fall in the wrong place and you end up seriously hurt. Really one miss step on a stair, and you are tumbling and I'm getting off subject aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but I get what mostly what you are saying. You don't want to get hurt if you unravel the wrong thing."

"I don't want him to get hurt." She replied, but it was also true she did not want to hurt either. It seemed like a loss cause at this point. There was no way pretending to be Oliver's girlfriend was going to end up well for her, emotionally anyway. "I'm sorry, we're just talking about me. What where you saying earlier about future concerns." She was eager to change the subject and if Moria knew this, she did not point it out.

She smiled. There was really only one future concern as of now, Malcolm Merlyn. "Don't worry, I think you should get some rest. I'll be going to bed soon too." She gently patted Felicity's shoulder and directed her toward the stairs, "Well, Oliver's room is up the stairs, three doors on the left, dear."

"Thank you,"

She makes her way into Oliver's room quietly not wanting to wake him up. She figured he probably could wake at the slightest movement considering he had always needed to be aware of his surroundings when he was on the island. She, for a moment wonder if she should shut the door, but did not want the light to both him so softly she closed it.

She gazed at him. She see the outline of his body in the dark wrapped in a thin sheet from what she could tell by the slight glow of the moon. He was just lying there, sprawled out and she resisted the urge to touch him. "I don't think I ever see him so..." but then he was jerking around in the bed, flopping side to side. She leaned closer and noted the sweat that linger on his forehead. She gently touched him, and an instant he grabbed her by her arms and she was on the bed, flat on her back. He awoke, "Felicity," He looked at her blinking, "What are you doing?" His hands were still gripped around her wrists.

"Oliver, you hurting me." She pleaded. He let her go and pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed. She now knew his chest was probably exposed though she really could not make it out in the dark. She seen it enough times to know where ever scar was, and where ever crease of his abs were.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was comforting.

"I'm sorry," she was trembling a bit. She rubbed her shoulders a bit in a reassuring gesture. She knew he would never hurt her, but for a brief second she was not sure. "You...you were having a nightmare and I just wanted to... help, Oliver."

He sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, "A word to a wise, don't wake up somebody who has suffered PSTD, okay."

"I...didn't know, I'll just go and see if your mom has left." She pointed toward the door.

"Felicity," He dropped his hand to her waist and brought her close, "I never would hurt you. You know that, right. I just had to train myself to be ready, but I would never hurt you. I will always protect you." He said, "I wouldn't have dragged you into all this otherwise."

"I know Oliver, I was just surprised for a second. I didn't know, I know you suffered so much, but you tell me so little and I don't need to know unless you want me to." She turned to face him, "but you do need to let somebody know, okay. Let somebody in."

"I promise you I'm working on it," He was, really he let bits of himself slip to his friends and Sarah knew went he went through, but neither of them were ready to talk about the past.

It took him a minute to register that he was still holding Felicity. It was just a hug of friendship in his mind, and yet he knew that was a lie. It had only been a few seconds he lingered even longer but he did not let go until she spoke, "I'll go now." She made her way back to the door but quickly turned around, "Geesh, your mom is still downstairs."

"She probably won't notice." He began to slip back under the sheet.

"What if she does? How am I going to explain this, huh?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here tonight." He said it as if it was not a big deal. She however felt like it was a big FREAKING deal. She could feel it inside her like a truck ramming into a wall, the panic.

Her arms were crossed, "And where exactly am I going to sleep? I have you know I have a pillow top mattress I'm missing very much right now. And my cat, I think I forgot to feed him. Oh I should call June and have her check on him and..."

Oliver patted the bed.

"Felicity, It's okay, its huge. We won't even touch." She bit her lip. It was such a tempting offer, and yet...

"It's not big enough," She muttered. _You'll be so close and we won't be able to touch_, she thought to herself. It was not fair because it would be pure torture.

"It will be okay," he reassured, "Just get some sleep, you won't really know that I'm here."

_That's what you think. _She thought to herself as she reluctantly crawled in and laid as close to the other side as possible. It felt too small and huge at the same time.

* * *

This is where I got the line for Felicity's Lullaby:

.


End file.
